Forever Love
by Heart of Summer
Summary: H&Hr She'd known it all along. Yet she had not wanted to see it.Read as Ginny realizes something terrible about her exboyfriend Harry Potter and his female best friend... Hermione Granger. It all happends at the Burrow with Ginny action! Please R&R!


**Forever** **Love**

_**From Ginny's POV, HBP spoilers!**_

**A/N: If you are going to do what I'm thinking of doing this last day of not knowing the end of one of the greatest stories ever told, Harry Potter, than I bet this will be read by someone. I will stay up all night only to read HHr fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this little thing I put together while I was extremely bored…! **

I walked out, grimacing as I repeated my mother's words:

"It hasn't been cleared out in quite a while. Merlin knows what's in there!"

Ron, Bill and Fleur were all out playing Quidditch up on the hill, Harry and Hermione had vanished out of thin air and all this in perfect timing, since my dear mother suddenly thought it was about time to clean out our garden. And of course it was only me available at the time being. I was still mommy's little girl, still unable to use magic outside of Hogwarts, still the sweet little daughter who helped her because she had honestly nothing better to do.

I was raging over the fact that my brothers had managed to sneak out before I could wake up, but somehow I also felt relieved with the fact that Phlegm was out of the house. I just wish they had brought mum too.

I shock my head as I kneeled and fumbled with my hand in between the branches of one of the many bushes.

A brownie took this as an opportunity to sink his teeth into my freckled nose. I moaned in pain and pulled it off, letting it swish over my head. A river of rudeness flew out of it's mouth but I ignored it, concentrating on giving my swing enough speed. That's when I noticed them. She was leaning towards the tree a couple of meters ahead. He was standing in front of her, with an angry frown plastered across face.

He said something to her. I couldn't hear the words but she looked like he'd slapped her right across the face. He kept on murmuring (it was all I heard, standing there and swinging the brownie as if I was a cowgirl, not even noticing the pain that was starting to rush up and down my arm) and suddenly her hand covered her mouth and she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I dropped the little mad thing in shock. It bounced down on my head as I got down to the ground with it, crawling forward. I'd known her a very long time and nearly never had I seen her cry. He must've really hurt her feelings or told her something horrible (or horribly true).

I just wanted to run up to them and punch him, but instead i pinched my arm to be sure I kept my defences up. They had been friends a very long time and I knew it was something not right that had been going on the year before. She had shown it. She had always known Ron had a crush on her, but she'd never really talked about it or acted upon it. Knowing her for as long as I had, you realized she liked the attention but it wasn't any actual need or want that was fixated on him.

Well, I know Ron was a real jerk trying to hurt her on purpose but still... It was something wrong. _Harry _and _Hermione _had always been very close friends.

Hermione didn't even want to talk with me anymore, while trying to make it look like she was always busy. When I asked her about something her cheeks would grow furiously flushed and she'd come up with a lame excuse that she had something else to do (mostly homework or anything school related). But I'd never been stupid. I mean, look at my bat-bogey hex! I'm very proud of that one...

My dad also says that I've got a knack for reading people. He once told me this while noone else was around, and also added that it was something no one else in our family was any good at, for except maybe mum. He said mum used to call it women intuition. I couldn't agree more. I love my brothers unconditionally, but most of them can be pretty dense.

Something was clearly going on. But I tried to convince myself that they were just talking. They were having a very _platonic_ talk.

I suddenly remembered the brownie and started looking for it but it had run away when I'd been caught off guard by _those two_.

"Great", I mumbled and it was then she blurted:

"I don't deserve to be your friend!" I stuck my nose over the bush's edge once again, seeing Hermione throwing her arms around Harry. He looked surprised at first but then he pulled her closer with a small smile on his lips.

He was murmuring sweet nothings into her bushy curls, stroking it and her back with long sweeps of his big hands.

OK, maybe I got a little bit jelous... That green monster on my back ripped my heart appart, making me feel as if I had a green fire burning my insides and choking me with it's smoke.

I crawled nearer while being sheltered by the big bushes surrounding our garden. I felt very relieved that mum had planted them there. I desperately wanted to listen to their conversation so that I could make an astonishing appearance in case anything out of order (in my mind) happened.

"I-I was so jealous", Hermione sobbed into the nape of his neck. She had her eyes closed and arms wrapped around Harry, her nails seeming to bore into his back to keep her hands from shaking.

"Of what?" he questioned softly. Hermione's eyes opened and I could see the fear in them, but she never let go of him. She moved her feet so that her knees were touching his and kept quiet. I'd never thought about how well their length matched one another. Before Harry had always been very skinny and little, but in later years he'd grown and looked much more fit for his age – I thanked Quidditch for that. Hermione had, without me noticing it, grown into a full fledged woman. She looked so beautiful that I hardly realized that she was still in the arms of my ex-boyfriend… and hopefully soon-to-be.

"Oh", he said as he realized it had been him and me she'd been talking about. I felt sick. "It's okay to be", he whispered reassuringly, the exact opposite of my liking.

He obviously thought she'd meant that he'd had less time over for their friendship; but gosh, even Ron could've figured that out. Harry realized that she also was after Ron in need of a friend, and this was probably true.

I was the one stealing Harry away, Ron was trying to hurt her and Lavender had helped him. The only ones left were… Parvati and Luna; not the best choices considering Luna was in Ravenclaw and Parvati still was Lavender's best friend.

My heart actually ached for her. Poor Hermione… She'd been forced to go back to being alone. She'd told me a lot over the years we'd been forced to spend together during her visits at our house and had become great friends.

"No, it's not OK!" Hermione whimpered, knowing Harry had misunderstood. "I acted like a silly teenager; a stupid school girl!" Harry chuckled slightly at this.

"Well… you kind of are…" Hermione pulled away, frowning. "Not the part about silly and stupid of course," Harry reassured her, "but you're still seventeen you know."

The look he gave her was filled of love and respect. Why didn't he ever give me that look? Hermione smiled and I could see all the way from here how her cheeks grew flushed. It wasn't especially often you saw her blush either. Now she was so flustered by his look that she looked into his shoulder, not daring to say anything. Harry looked at her mane of bushy, brown curls and suddenly made something that surprised me into oblivion. He suddenly sneaked his arms around her and pulled her close again. His hand found her curls as he leaned his cheek to the top of her head.

"I've missed you", he whispered so softly that I could barely hear it. It was strange. Hermione had often told me how confused Harry was about the opposite sex, that he never knew what to do or what to say. But he always did with Hermione. Even though his embrace only made her cry more, he'd done the exact thing a crying woman would appreciate the most; especially Hermione. He knew her and knew exactly what to say to calm her down. Just as if he acted on instinct.

Harry seemed to be very surprised when Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, wrapped her arms even tighter around him and started rocking with sobs. Hadn't Hermione wanted to hear those words all last year? Probably.

She'd always been Harry's number one girl; that had never changed… until I came along. But maybe that was because I would never say anything bad about Hermione in front of Harry. I'd heard the rumour about Harry and Cho fighting over Hermione and heard the break up myself. Those days I was, of course, acting upon the words of Hermione's advice, but this hadn't stopped me and Luna Lovegood to walk in through the entrance the morning of their row. Luna had warned me just in time and pulled me into the shadows at the precise moment when they came in sight and we'd both heard the whole thing. After that I'd really started to give up on my hopes of getting Harry.

He was her safe harbour to return to, her rock to hold onto in the raging storm and she was his. The jealousy was killing me and still something else was growing inside of me… a feeling that I didn't like, but couldn't fight. A word started to take form before my eyes and I had to blink hard to be able to concentrate on the odd couple in front of me on the other side of the bushes.

"Hermione?"

"I-I've missed you too Harry", Hermione sobbed and tried to calm herself down. Harry's expression was heartbreaking and I suddenly realized that my eyes were filled to the brim with tears as well. But this was not out of jealousy.

My ears started to buzz like when you go on a broom way to fast and all the noises and voices around you are shut out and turns into an unrecognizable blur. But I knew the things they were saying to each other at that moment. I didn't need my ears to see those expressions. It was plastered on both their faces and hurt, I looked away.

The word came to my lips, making me whisper it out loud;

"Beautiful." This was as beautiful as the sky, the sun, the stars and the air all around us, the air that we breathed in and lived on. As beautiful as the grass under bare feet, as the raindrops falling and a snow-covered landscape gleaming as if covered with diamonds in the sun; like the seasons changing and the waves crashing to the beach any time of the year. It was as beautiful as the trees finding their way out of the earth, as beautiful a fire stretching its flames up to the sky. This was exactly what they were; earth and fire. As beautiful as life… and death. It was unmistakable true love.

And it was so beautiful that I almost forgot to be jealous of it. But just almost. Even if I knew somehow that all their memories where stirred between them now, running through their minds, knowing that I could never fight this… It was too strong. It was fate.

And I knew that it had been all too long for this, the waiting had been cruel for both of their parts. What they had couldn't be replaced by anything. It had always been there; in her voice when she was talking about him; in his eyes when he was watching her… You could feel forever. I couldn't stand a chance to this and I knew it.

I crawled away from my shelter and stood back up where I'd seen them first. I didn't have to look, but I sneaked a glance at them and saw that he titled her head so that Hermione's eyes were looking intently into his. They slowly leaned in and as their lips met my heart skipped a beat. Something broke inside of me, but was immediately replaced my something else. Blinking I studied her, her arms around his neck; him as he deepened their kiss. Both oblivious to the world all around them.

I couldn't ignore the fact that their lips fitted perfectly together, like two bits in a puzzle. Still I couldn't stand to look at it any longer; even though it was stunningly beautiful. My hands covered my sorrowful face and without even bothering to look where I was going or if I was making any noise I ran inside. I heard my mother calling from the kitchen in a worried voice;

"Ginny? What's wrong, dear?" as I rushed past and hurried up the stairs to my room. I did not yet now how to be able to bear with the fact that Hermione and I would share my room for another two weeks. Neither did I know if I would ever be able to stop crying. But I knew for a fact that I had my own two legs and that was fairly enough. I was certain that I would most defiantly be fine later on, but at that moment all I could possibly think was:

_I've always known. They're forever. _

I knew now that Harry's and mine "temporary break-up" had been a farewell.

**A/N: I hope** **you liked this, and if you did **_**please**_ **tell me! I might actually write a sequel if enough people show their interest, but I still like it as it is! **


End file.
